Outbound Attention Seeker
by Konetsu
Summary: She holds up masks which contain her multiple personalities. To satisfy her addiction to attention, she does anything to quench her thirst. Maybe it's not so bad, so long as she has somebody to confide in and love. Just maybe.


_**A/N:**_

I wrote this in my wait for my beta to finish _Chord Crush_'s fourth chapter. Hope you like it.

_**Disclaimer: **_Vocaloid is not mine.

* * *

_**Outbound Attention Seeker**_

* * *

It wasn't that hard to manipulate the minds of people, she found out early in her high school years. The people around her would simply conform their opinion whenever she changed hairstyles, or when she started dressing differently. There was a time when she went on a full-on dyke makeover, which went well...with the people who looked like her.

In reality, Hatsune Miku completely enjoyed messing with people like this. One moment she was nice and innocent, and another moment she'd do a complete one-eighty and be involved in fights like nobody could imagine. Thus, she was called fake and two-faced by a lot of people and avoided by many others. Did she care? Not one bit! She enjoyed all the rumors, like an internet troll feeds off the negative comments they get.

Miku took pride in her trolling, and her mom didn't approve of her drastic personality changes, because when she started, she would never stop until she got bored. This also meant she acted this way towards her family, doing it to stir some sort of drama in her personal life as well.

Boys would ask her out sometimes, simply because she was cute and dynamic and not afraid to change her style. But it wasn't true because Miku had no style of her own, she went through too many to even consider one. With each boy that passed by, they got a small glimpse of Innocent Miku, Dyke Miku, Chola Miku, and so many more nobody really knew her, only her characters she created for fun.

Her characters were her way of expressing her imagination, she decided. Miku wasn't an average person and didn't want to be another dull conformist ready to take on the world. She wanted to be someone able to mess with people, because it was so easy.

However, during her bubbly innocent stage, where she'd wear skirts and frilly shirts and colorful things, she got asked out by the most random of people Miku had no choice but to agree. It wasn't everyday Megurine Luka wanted to date someone after all, even more since she wasn't really someone one would think to be into girls. Miku knew deep down it was only to see if the rumors about her being fake were true, but Miku decided she'd stop the trolling to see how someone seemingly normal could react.

They held hands at school and talked hours on end for months before summer started, during which they'd hang out nearly every day, stopping by each others houses and enjoying their time together. Miku truly felt like herself when she was around Luka, and would release any inner thoughts she had about people, her feelings and true thoughts. In return, Luka would comment every once in a while, while giving Miku pieces of her past and what she was aiming to be. Talking about the future made them happy, and they knew their relationship wasn't some game anymore.

Miku was happy with Luka, and didn't deny expressing it when they were together. She could tell Luka was as well, and despite being normal on the surface, Luka had a lot going on with her life and needed an anchor. Miku was always happy to be her anchor, and never allowed any mask on.

Of course, she kept up all sorts of facades at school, but would really only get rid of it when Luka was nearby and they were alone. Her trolling soon became less and less frequent and the people around her would question whether or not she had been going through some phase. Lots of them tried fighting her for no reason, and would isolate her from nearly everything. Miku wondered why, despite not really caring about the low lives around her.

The day she lost her virginity was when her answer hit her like a truck. Luka was her only source of solace, and because of that, she began noticing all the nasty things around her; her peers didn't suddenly _start_ avoiding her, or just _start_ trying to fight her. They had always pushed her away and tried making her into a mouse they didn't want to notice.

So because of that she unconsciously had turned to creating her different personalities in order to find one that would somehow fit in and end up gaining attention. In a way, she was manipulating people, but in the end she was only trying to change herself to fit in. Her addiction to attention forced her into a hole she no longer could escape from, but Miku found she didn't care.

Even when walking to get her diploma, she made absolutely certain that she'd bring some sort of attention to herself, and she chose to purposely trip herself and fall down the steps. Luka only laughed while others were concerned, later that night saying how dumb Miku's face looked.

Miku had never felt so drunk off of words before, and relished in the fact that Luka was able to read her so incredibly well. That was something she doubted anyone else could do, so she continued with her twisted ways through college, which triggered an even larger addiction. With Luka no longer by her side and in a different city, Miku was left to fend for herself again.

She kept an easygoing social life, if you could call it that. Miku would attract all sorts of people with her personalities, and they all left when she would change into a different person. She could hardly call any of them friends. When Luka visited, Miku was able to be herself once more: happy, carefree, optimistic. All the attention and love they gave each other was endless.

Luka admitted herself, as well, that she had picked up Miku's habit and had a slight change in attitude when she felt like it. Miku could only laugh at her misfortune and pat her head with an, "It's all right. You'll get used to it."

Miku realized she could never truly escape her need for attention, no matter where she went. It was an unhealthy addiction that would soon bring her many consequences.

But she loved it too much to even consider caring.

* * *

_**A/N:**_

So yeah. Just a side thing I came up with. I hope you enjoyed it, I certainly enjoyed writing it for some reason.

If you'd like me to continue, say so in a review; I wouldn't mind making this into a story.


End file.
